


Unlucky Nate

by Yogurt_Time



Series: Nate and Friends [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurt_Time/pseuds/Yogurt_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate receives an exotic Pokemon from Yancy and before long, he gets subjected to strange and sometimes humiliating events at his expense. Is it coincidence? Of course not. Meanwhile, an old "friend" of Yancy's arrives on the scene, and both end up with their eyes on the same prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this story is where I solidified Nate's personality within my fanfic canon; he tries his best to stay upbeat, even in a world where most others are a bit crazier than him and he can't help but wonder what is going on. One of his few quirks seems to stem from his relationship with Hugh (mentioned but not present in this story) who reveals a somewhat more perverted, teasing side of Nate.
> 
> On the topic of personalities, I also feel that this story is where I made an effort to give characters more varied personalities, since more characters than usual appear across the chapters.

"Naaate, I'm so glad you could make it!"

As soon as he came into her view, the pink-haired girl in the white hat could not suppress her emotions, and ran as fast as her delicate legs could allow, making her presence known to the boy she was unceasingly grateful to. A gasp of surprise escaped from the young man; while he knew that Yancy was somewhat on the emotive side, he wasn't entirely accustomed to being greeted with a hug-tackle combination.

"H-Hey Yancy… You, uh, you sure are happy to see me," he replied, resisting the urge to push the girl away; even as he could swear that the very air of his lungs was being wrung out of his body, he decided against doing anything to upset her. Though Yancy was normally calm, sweet and mild-mannered, she harbored a temper comparable to that of a Hydreigon.

"Nate, Nate, Nate, I'm always happy to see you, silly-willy," she chirped, still holding on to Nate, unaware of the heads that turned as they passed by; Nimbasa City did tend to be more crowded on weekends. Releasing the boy from her clutches, Yancy suggested in an excited voice, "Come on, come on, let's ride on the ferris wheel! Follow me!"

Whether Nate wanted to ride with her or not, the choice was not his to make. He didn't have the chance to properly respond as the pink-haired girl tugged him along by his wrist, like a pet on a leash.

As always, he maintained a friendly façade as the attendant ushered Yancy and him into the ferris wheel's Poké Ball-shaped carriage, where they sat as the large mechanism began its rotation, gradually lifting the twosome higher and higher into the clear skies. The sunlight that filtered through the glass of the windows began to make Nate drowse – for reasons that he could not easily explain – and he was just about ready to fall asleep before his drooping eyelids were startled open by a sudden weight landing on top of his body.

"Yancy? What're you doing?!"

The girl simply smiled, and replied, "Oh, I just felt so lonely sitting all the way on the other side, so I thought I'd sit a bit closer to you… You don't mind, right?" while leaning her back against Nate's chest.

"B-but you're kind of, well, sitting on my lap! I'll move over if you want…" She wasn't heavy enough to flatten Nate just by sitting on him, but he couldn't help but notice that Yancy was pressing quite a bit of her weight against the center of his lap… home to a part of Nate that was very sensitive to being touched, or in this case, smothered.

"No… no. This is just fine. I don't mind sitting on you, my little Nate," she sang in a voice most cloying and syrupy, "but I need to get juuust a little more comfy."

She began to wobble her petite rump against her personal boy-shaped chair, and as she began to get more comfortable, Nate found himself getting less comfortable. He wasn't sure if Yancy knew about it, but his groin was beginning to take heed of the fluctuating pressure that she was applying, and if this kept up for much longer… he would suddenly find himself wishing that he brought along a spare pair of pants.

However, Yancy seemed blissfully unaware of her friend's predicament; she couldn't see the way his cheeks were beginning to flush with redness, or how his mouth was clamped shut in a desperate effort to keep silent. She wasn't completely oblivious though, as she felt a small protrusion poking at her backside. She realized that Nate was actually enjoying this teasing of hers, and she couldn't help but find it cute that the boy was trying to hide the fact.

"Yancy, please… You're h… hurting me..." Nate whined, too engrossed in the heat of the moment to realize that their ride was coming to an end. Yancy giggled, "Don't worry, my sweet little honeybunch, it won't hurt as much once-"

The conversation was interrupted as the carriage's door swung open, with the ride's attendant looking on, trying not to think anything of the current situation as Yancy jumped off of Nate's lap, the two awkwardly stepping out of the ferris wheel to meet solid ground once again. As the tent that had formed in his shorts began to recede, Nate was particularly grateful that their ride had been a short one. Yancy was a very good friend, he could not deny, but as far as he was concerned, she would have to remain as that and nothing more. As they walked around the city together, Nate noticed that she hadn't said a word since they had gotten off the ferris wheel. In fact, she couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Umm… you okay, Yancy?" he asked.

The girl in the hat coyly eyed the ground at his feet as she answered, "I-I guess… I don't know what came over me, and… you're not mad at me, are you?" Nate smiled as he shook his head. While the ordeal had made him more than a little uncomfortable, he wasn't one to hold grudges.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Nate!" Yancy jumped about excitedly. "I'm so glad you understand… And to show how sorry I am, I'll give you a Pokémon I caught when I was working overseas the other day! You don't need to give me anything In return… it's my gift to you."

"Okay…" replied the boy. He didn't quite know what to expect; while Unova was home to many varieties of Pokémon in this day and age, there were still quite a few that could only be found in other regions. Reaching into her pockets, she retrieved an ordinary Poké Ball, observing the capsule suspiciously.

As she looked at the ball, the memory came to her. This Pokémon had seemed cute when it was roaming in the wild, but when Yancy had brought it to the room she was staying at, its true colors were revealed, and they were most unpleasant… but this was the only Pokémon she had brought with her today, and she didn't want to disappoint her friend any further.

Hiding the worry in her voice, she handed the Poké Ball to Nate as she spoke, "Here it is! It's… it's a Pokémon from the Hoenn region… it's a very nice place to go if you like swimming."

Nate took the capsule, curious to find out what was inside. He wanted to guess that it was a Water-type; why else would Yancy have mentioned swimming? The boy decided to keep the ball safe in his bag, saving the surprise for when he was at home.

"Oh… you're going to open it later?" Yancy asked. "That's okay… but if the Pokémon gives you any trouble, any at all, just call me and I'll give you another one instead!"

Nate nodded, and Yancy hugged him tightly once more before the two parted, off to do their separate tasks.

As Yancy made her way back to the studio she worked at, the nagging thoughts were starting to gnaw at her mind again. She could only hope that her Pokémon would be better behaved under the tenure of a more experienced trainer.


	2. Blankets

Nate drifted through Unova's cloud-laden skies, carried by his faithful Drifblim, a large balloon-like Pokemon that kept its four thick ribbon-like arms firmly wrapped around the boy to prevent him from falling as they were suspended some several miles above ground level. He had found the experience pants-wettingly terrifying the very first time he had tried to fly across towns this way, but Drifblim had soon proven to be a very trustworthy and relatively fast mode of transportation.

When the boy could see the Trainer's School of Aspertia City, his hometown, from below, he signaled his Pokemon to land, and the Blimp Pokemon exhaled its gases, gradually bringing the both of them down.

Nate landed safely at the school's entrance, and gave Drifblim a pat on its fluffy, cloud-like head tuft before the Pokemon entered its Poke Ball. Their timing could not have been any more convenient, as a black-haired tie-wearing boy left the building, carrying a collection of thick books.

"Hey, Cheren," Nate waved to the Gym Leader of Aspertia City, quickly catching his attention.

Cheren blinked without changing his neutral expression. "Well, if it isn't Nate. Is there something I can help you with?"

Nate reached into the bag he always carried with him, and grabbed Yancy's Poke Ball from within. "Um, I got this Pokemon from a friend, it's from Hoenn, she said…"

Intrigued, Cheren pushed the conversation along, "Hoenn, you say?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Nate fervently denied, unaware that such a topic had not even been brought up. Cheren simply straightened his orange tie with his free hand, giving the boy an odd look.

"Why don't you just show me your Pokemon?" he suggested.

Nate got back to his senses, and opened the two-toned ball. As he did, a momentary flash of light obscured the form of the newly-summoned Pokemon, providing just enough suspense to make Nate's pulse pound.

"Seeeheheheh!" the Pokemon cackled.

Nate scratched his head; he had never seen the likes of such a creature in his entire time as a Pokemon trainer. He studied its small stature and humanoid body structure, noting the various gemstones that adorned its deep-purple body. Its flat, football-shaped head bore two larger gems that took the place of its eyes, resting above a grin of sharp, pointed fangs.

Whatever it was, he doubted that it was a Water-type.

"I've read about this Pokemon," Cheren commented. "It's known as a Sableye, a Dark and Ghost type, which is actually a type combination with no weaknesses… but I'm sure you knew that already, right?"

Nate pouted. He couldn't help that he was unable to recall information like that as easily.

While Yancy's Sableye stared at Nate with its jewel eyes, Cheren grinned, producing a Poke Ball. "Now, how about we test your new Pokemon in a one-on-one battle?"

Nate nodded in agreement. He was confident in his belief that he had the advantage; after all, he was sure that Cheren would be using his favored type, Normal, and even Nate knew that ghost Pokemon were impervious to attacks of that type.

%%%

"What?! No way!"

Nate looked on, dumbfounded as his new Sableye had been defeated in a single attack. The jeweled Pokemon had fought valiantly, giving Cheren's large Stoutland quite the challenge. However, the long-furred canine Pokemon was ultimately unperturbed, and had easily ended the battle with a well-aimed Superpower attack, crushing its opponent with tremendous force.

"I thought you said that Sableye had no weaknesses!" Nate protested, as Cheren recalled his Stoutland.

Straightening his tie again, the Gym Leader smirked. "I suppose I should have mentioned that when Stoutland uses its Odor Sleuth, it becomes able to hit Ghost Pokemon with any attack, even ones that would normally be ineffective… Guess it's a little late for that now, I'm afraid."

"Ohhhh… Well, bye Cheren." With a sad face, Nate carried the Sableye in his arms, headed for home. He didn't even bother turning around to see Cheren smugly perform an obscene gesture involving a certain one of his fingers. It was a little mean-spirited, he supposed, but that was the first victory he had obtained in quite a time, and he had almost forgotten how sweet the taste was.

Nate's house was only a short distance away from the school, and once he had found his bedroom, he pulled up his favorite Ditto-shaped beanbag, and there, he placed the fainted Sableye, allowing it a nice long rest. Seeing the ghost Pokemon reclining lazily and beginning to snore, was enough to tire him out as well. Without even changing his clothes, Nate flopped onto the feathery bed in the corner of his room, and quickly fell asleep.

%%%

Nate had slept very peacefully throughout the rest of the afternoon, not to mention the entire night; in fact, he had not woken up until the next morning. With a deep yawn, the boy opened his well-rested eyes, and began to wipe off the dust that had collected… except, his arms chose not to respond. The problem did not stop there; he could actually feel a tight restraint around his entire body.

He soon realized that his restricted movement was due to having been tightly bound in a huge sheet of fabric – which he recognized as his blanket – which made him resemble a human tortilla wrap. Nate thought it a little odd to be enveloped so snugly in his blanket; as far as he remembered, he hadn't even covered himself with it before he went to bed. Regardless, the wrapped boy shifted his weight about, trying to roll off of the bed to go downstairs, where he could find help.

"Ouch," he cried as he landed on the floor with a dull thud, helpless to prevent an uncushioned fall. Barely able to crane his neck around the room to look for any useful tools, he noticed that his Ditto beanbag was without the Sableye from the previous day; perhaps the Pokemon had seen his predicament and left in search of assistance? In his best possible impression of an Ekans, Nate wriggled his way out of the bedroom… or at least, he tried.

"Seeheheheheh…" came a voice from near what was apparently the bathroom.

Nate recognized that laugh, "Sableye? Sableye? Are you there? I need some help…" The wrapped boy writhed about, inching his way out of the bedroom door to slowly make his way to the bathroom, an endeavor that took ten minutes longer than usual due to his current, quite undesirable situation. To his disappointment, Yancy's Pokemon was nowhere to be seen when he had finally crawled his way to the doorway.

And as if things could not get any worse, his body had decided that now, of all times, would be a perfectly appropriate moment to burden him with, to put it politely, an urgent matter that could only be attended to in the designated lavatory, and just to top it all off the bathroom door was closed tight.

Nate rolled back and forth helplessly, cursing his sudden bout of ill-fated luck.

With time quickly running out, there was only one thing he could do now. In a fit of desperation, Nate used all the strength in his young muscles to tug at the binding fabric, hoping to loosen the grip it imposed. With some effort, he had finally broken free, shedding the now-tattered blanket like a cocoon, as it lay in shredded pieces. There was no time to care about his ruined sheets though, as his hand grasped the doorknob and twisted.

But the knob refused to turn.

Nate almost cussed out loud; the door was locked! Just when he had needed to use the bathroom most, someone had beaten him to it.

"Moooom, hurry up, I need to go!" he called out.

"What are you talking about, Nate? I'm right here," responded a woman's voice. The boy turned around to see his mother in a bath robe, her hair worn in a single bun as always.

Things were starting to get confusing for the young trainer. "Then if you're out there, then who's in the- Hugh… Hugh! What're you doing in there?! Don't you have your own bathroom to be a filthy, vulgar pervert in?"

Nate's mother raised her finger to make a point. "Didn't Hugh tell you, Nate? He and his family went to the Johto region for a vacation… And you shouldn't call your friends filthy perverts! How would you like it if Hugh called you a pervert?"

But Nate didn't have the time to answer that perfectly legitimate question, or ask what Hugh was doing in another region. He quickly dashed downstairs and out of the house, as hastily and urgently as he would if the house was on fire. As Nate's mother picked up the shreds that were once her son's blankets, muttering something incomprehensible, she heard the bathroom's lock disengage, and the door swung open to reveal Sableye, a Pokemon that was completely unfamiliar to the former Pokemon Center nurse. Seeing the newcomer as an unwelcome threat, she then began to chase the mischievous ghost around the house, trying to drive the intruder off with a broom.

%%%

"Thank goodness for bushes," Nate sighed contentedly, as he re-tied the drawstring of his shorts. Now that he had one less problem to worry about, he went back inside the house, where he saw his mother engaging in a decidedly violent chase with Yancy's Sableye, who was filling the rooms with his gleeful cackles. When the jewel-covered Pokemon spotted Nate, it scuttled across the floors and underneath the boy's legs, putting its new trainer between itself and the woman who was trying to pummel it.

"Uh, Mom, don't hurt Sableye! I got it from one of my friends!" Nate reasoned, waiting for his mother to skeptically lower her bristled weapon.

"Alright, alright, you can keep it," she replied, masking her frustration, "But I don't want you keeping that thing in the house anymore! What would the neighbors think?"

Nate's mother stood at the doorway, until her son and his Pokemon walked out of sight. When she turned back, she noticed a trickle of water snaking its way down the staircase.

Someone had left the faucets and shower running in the bathroom.


	3. Culprit

****

Sprawling his strenuously-exercised body upon the soft, almost gelatinous bed, Nate made himself at home in the hotel room he had rented for at least another week. While exploring the vast Unova region and catching several different kinds of Pokémon along the way proved both greatly fulfilling, there came a time every now and then when he just needed a break from it all, to spend his time being as lazy as humanly possible, and being holed up in this single suite – while waiting for his mother to get over her irrational animosity towards his new Pokémon – made the entire thing seem like even more of a vacation… however that term was currently quite grating on the boy's ears.

It reminded Nate of how Hugh, his parents, and his bratty little sister had apparently boarded the first plane to Johto without so much as informing him with any message at all. Thinking about all the fun that the spiky-haired boy would be partaking overseas made him quite frustrated, and more importantly, lonely. Maybe, Nate thought to himself, he had pestered his friend, either non-sexually or otherwise, one time too many, and this was the wake-up call he needed to get his act together.

Or maybe Hugh just had a Sudowoodo-sized stick firmly stationed up his (deliciously supple) ass.

In any case, Nate tried not to think about Hugh any further, distracting himself by observing how his new roommate was making the most of the hotel experience.

" _Seeeheheh!"_

Sableye romped about the cozily small room, tossing down-stuffed pillows about and poking about in every corner. With its icy-blue gem eyes, it spotted the lamp on the nightstand, and sundered the fabric of the lampshade with its stubby claws to get at the bulb inside, prying it off of the socket. The ghost Pokémon then studied the sheen of the round glass, before bringing the object to its wide mouth, sampling it with its saw-like teeth. Nate chuckled silently at the Pokémon's inquisitive behavior, and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom for a shower.

%%%

Under the steamy spray of the shower's water, Nate relaxed, inhaling the dewy air. With a big bar of soap in hand, the boy began to rub at his body, starting from his shoulders, working his way down and humming contentedly, and continued to do so as his suds-dripping hands made their way to his bare hips. He was so dangerously close to brushing against a place that would really enjoy said brushing, and his imagination was threatening to take over as his hands drew closer, and soon he began thinking about… a certain somebody he promised to himself he would not think about.

Coming to his senses, Nate immediately shifted the shower's temperature, and almost yelped like a Lillipup as the now-cold water soaked his naked body, completely silencing his inconvenient arousal. Once he had stopped shivering and adjusted to the chilly waters, the boy reached for the bottle of shampoo that lay in the cubicle, squeezing the viscous fluid all over his untamed, walnut-brown hair. However, when he began working the product with his fingers, the lack of lather gave him a bad feeling that his luck was once again in the process of taking a powerful nosedive. Despite his suspicions, he made the mistake of attempting to apply an additional helping of shampoo… sticky, golden-hued shampoo.

Too late did Nate realize that fate's malignant side had conspired to completely fill a shampoo bottle with maple syrup, and even as he tried to wash it off under the running shower, his efforts remained futile; he could still smell the sweet syrup glazed upon his stiffened hair as he finished the shower and dried off, half-expecting the towel to suddenly be inexplicably covered in a layer of butter. To his relief, it did not, and he secured the fabric around his waist once he had finished drying off.

As Nate opened the door, he saw Sableye, who looked like it had been waiting for its new trainer for a long time. As soon as the little purple Pokémon took notice of the boy's sugar-laden hair, which looked even wilder and messier than usual, it broke out into a fit of uproarious laughter, literally rolling along the carpeted floor as it screeched mirthfully at bearing witness to the boy's misfortune. Nate ignored Sableye's glaring lack of sympathy, as his eyes were led to a matter even more distressing.

Several shards of broken glass were strewn about the ground, making the floor gleam like a crystalline cave as the afternoon sunlight shone through the windows. While pretty on the eyes, Nate could easily guess that stepping on the broken glass would not nearly be as enjoyable of an experience, especially considering that he was currently barefooted, as one should typically be while taking a shower.

"Sableye, could you stop laughing for a sec and pass me my shoes, pleeease?" the boy asked politely, hoping that the Pokémon had at least a shred of compassion in its ghostly heart to help him out. Without making another noise, Sableye nodded eagerly, and jumped across the room, wary of the broken glass. It carefully picked up Nate's favorite red running shoes that were on the other side of the room, and managed to return to the boy without dropping the shoes or treading on the glass. With a large grin, the jeweled Pokémon offered the footwear to Nate, and he wasted no time in slipping his feet into the shoes… but as he did so, his face began to droop in realization, and Sableye couldn't help but resume its riotous laughter.

"Oh, fudge." Nate quickly pulled one of the shoes off, noting how unnaturally cold and greasy the insole had felt. When he looked inside, he realized that his guess about the towel had not been too far off from the truth… only it turned out that it was his shoes that were coated in butter.

Nate scowled at the laughing Pokémon. "Sableye… how did butter get in my shoes?!" he questioned.

"Seeeh? Heheheh…" With a tiny claw, Sableye pointed to its own face, and then shook its head, flailing its arms as if it were trying to dismiss Nate's wild accusations. The boy wasn't fooled though, and seeing through Sableye's ruse he crossly crossed his arms while glaring at the impish Pokémon; at last, he had deduced the source of his recent and woeful events.

%%%

"Thank you, thank you! Today, we're interviewing a very special guest!"

Yancy, all dressed up in her idol outfit, waited for the last of the studio audience's applause to subside as she welcomed the man who was walking onto the set, a middle-aged, yet quite muscular man in purple suspenders, otherwise known as Drayden, Gym Leader and mayor of Opelucid City. The Dragon-type trainer received an even louder burst of applause upon his entry.

"What is the meaning of this interview?" Drayden demanded. "I am a very busy man, you know."

Flipping her twisted ponytail, Yancy sat herself down on the sofa that was on stage, and waited for the man to take his seat. "Sorry, Mr. Drayden, but there are a lot of questions that I – and our audience – really, really want to know the answers to! Now let's start with the biggest question of all: What's the deal with that beard of yours? How did you get it like that?"

Taken aback by such a personal question, Drayden's eyes widened. He seemed very reluctant to provide an answer, even as the people in the audience attempted to cajole him into it. Eventually, he gave in to their pleas, and started to stroke his gloved fingers along the very article of discussion, the jagged beard that covered half of his face. "Well, if you must know, before I grew this beard-"

A loud, chiming ringtone interrupted the Gym Leader, and Yancy gasped. She had forgotten to remove her Xtransceiver, and the girl was fairly certain that she knew who was calling.

"Damn it, Nate…" she muttered under her breath.

%%%

After the third unsuccessful attempt, Nate didn't bother trying to call Yancy again. After she had urgently said to call if the Pokémon was giving him any trouble, which it was indeed, he found difficulty in understanding why she would not pick up right away. Did she accidentally drop her Xtransceiver in a lake? Or was Sableye somehow creating interference to impede his signal? Nate didn't have time to ponder; he was more worried that things would get worse and worse the longer he waited.

After he got dressed – thankfully without happening upon any more nasty surprises – and swept up all the broken lightbulb pieces, he got Drifblim's Poké Ball and brought the flying Pokémon out; it bounced a little when it appeared, emitting a relaxed "Fwuh…"

"Come on, Drifblim, we gotta fly. I need some advice from someone who knows more about Ghost Pokémon than I do," Nate told the blimp Pokémon. They had almost left Sableye alone in the hotel room before the boy realized the possible consequences of such a move. He took the ghost Pokémon by its thin purple arm and dragged it along with him out of the hotel, adding, "And you're coming, too!"

 


	4. Deception

_Falkner looked sexily into Morty's eyes. Morty sexily did the same."Oh Morty-kun…" Falkner sighed sexily."Falkner-sama…" Morty replied just as sexily. They were alone in the place they were in, so they decided to make the most of their time alone… sexily._

Staring thoughtfully at the blinking cursor that brought new words into the screen, the girl at the laptop began to deliberate on whether the last word was needed in that particular sentence. After a bout of careful thought, she removed it, and replaced it with "very sexily."

Shauntal was quite pleased at her decision to move her story writing to digital form; she remembered all too well how many pages she had wasted crossing words out, uncomfortably stuffing microscopic amendments in tight spaces, scribbling entirely over ideas that initially looked adequate, but were revealed in hindsight to be unbelievably terrible. Smiling to herself, she continued to hammer away at the keyboard, catching the ideas that poured out of her mind and placing them on-screen.

%%%

She had just about written the last word of the chapter – and what a steamy, sexy chapter it was! – when the flame wisps that lit the room in an eerie indigo-blue were suddenly extinguished, leaving only the small light provided by the laptop's screen. From under the woman's desk, a Pokemon began to float into the open darkness, and purple fire began to bloom from its thin arm-like appendages, and inside of its hollow, glass-like head. With the light it provided, its identity was revealed as Shauntal's Chandelure.

After making sure to save her story file, Shauntal closed the laptop, hiding her work in progress from the unexpected guest… a familiar, cute boy who always wore a quaint red visor around his foliage-like hair, and for some reason, his current arrival had been accompanied by the vague scent of pancakes. All the same, she turned around to greet him.

"Oh hello, Nate! Have you come to battle with me again?" Shauntal asked of the boy. Even though writing was her principal passion, she did enjoy the occasional battle every so often, and as a member of Unova's Elite Four, she was confident in her ability to provide the young trainer with an intense clash of wills and strength.

However, Nate shook his sweetened head, and told Shauntal of his current situation.

"No, not today. See, I have this… problem that started when I rode the ferris wheel with a friend-"

Shauntal scooped her closed laptop from the desk and placed it back on her lap, opening the screen. She knew an opportunity when she saw one, and as a frank, un-censorable author, was not at all above writing about the hormone-addled escapades of young lovers.

"Do go on," she enticed, bespectacled eyes and grin widened with interest.

"And she gave me one of her Pokemon as a gift."

Shauntal grunted in disappointment; this was not what she had been expecting. She retained some hope though, pausing in wait for Nate to continue his story.

"At first, it seemed like a pretty cool gift, but then-"

The boy's words were cloaked by a loud "Seeeeheheheheh!" from Sableye, who was currently engrossed in swinging from the arms of the Chandelure that floated in the air. The incandescent Pokemon attempted to ignore this mild abuse, even as the impish Sableye's weight was dragging it closer to the ground.

While Shauntal stared in bewilderment at the conflict between the Ghost Pokemon, Nate sighed. At least, he thought, his problem had taken the liberty of introducing itself in a consistent manner. Shauntal then turned her attention away from the scene, and with a spark of excitement ignited in her eyes, she turned her attention back to both the boy and the screen in front of her, fingers poised before the lettered keys.

"Tell me more about this Sableye… Don't spare me any details now."

%%%

At last, the young idol was alone in her dressing room.

Restoring her bubblegum-pink hair to its natural style, she began to change back into her casual attire, completing her transition from "Nancy", the peppy, excitable television star, to "Yancy", the quiet, unassuming girl who had eyes for only one boy.

Placing her cute white hat atop her head, she remembered how that boy had indirectly caused quite the disruption back at the interviews. Her Xtransceiver's ringing had been so loud and persistent that she had no choice to remove and throw the item backstage… and now that she was free to call Nate, there was no sign of the watch-like device anywhere. Yancy had a bad feeling that someone had taken her missing item; it was a very expensive model after all.

However, when Yancy heard the room's door swing open fast enough to slam into the wall, she prepared herself to face a more immediate problem.

"Yance, I missed you, beeby," called a boy's voice, alluringly charming, yet not without a mischievous quality.

"Curtis."

The girl turned around to address the speaker, a handsome boy in a green vest, his fair hair kept under a cap; one that Yancy considered rather stupid, a fact she bore no shame in admitting to him. Preferring not to make conversation with the boy, she tried to make her way out of the door, but her guest would not allow his ego to go unfed, and he blocked the way out, standing in front of the door and sidestepping to match Yancy's movements; he had cut off her only means of escape, just as a Trapinch does with its Arena Trap ability.

"What's the matter, Yance? Aren't you happy to see  _moi_?" Curtis smirked, before leaning his head in forward, bringing his face close to the girl's to furtively place a kiss on her lips. Yancy tried to administer a quick, painful slap on Curtis's cheek in response, but the boy was just too evasive, and she ended up hitting nothing but the air between them.

"Back off, Curtis. You had your chance, and you blew it." Yancy turned her head and shut her eyes; she didn't even want to give the boy the satisfaction of mere eye contact. "Besides, I'm with a much cuter boy than you now."

"How much cuter can this boy possibly be?" Curtis gloated, pulling his rather stupid hat off to preen his lustrous mop of pale-green hair, showing off to the girl. However, Yancy chose to respond by accepting his challenge, digging into her pockets for the treasured picture she had always kept close to her.

With the reply "See for yourself", she handed Curtis a particularly interesting (among other traits) photo of Nate, though it was one that had apparently been taken without the brown-haired boy's consent, much less his knowledge. Yancy took note of Curtis's reaction to the photo; feasting his eyes upon just the still image of this young man was enough to draw an excited gasp from past his soft lips.

"Lucky bitch," he whispered to himself; despite his ever-present smile, jealousy pricked at the fibers of his being, not only because beautiful Yancy was taken by this boy, but also because this beautiful boy was taken by Yancy. He was able to continue his enjoyment of the visual treat for a few more seconds before the girl retrieved the picture, making him groan.

"Curtis, what the hell?!" Yancy scowled at the boy, annoyed at how his looking at Nate had affected the outlined shape of his trousers, and his nonchalant attitude only adding to that exasperation. "I always knew you were a horny bastard, but I didn't know you liked boys too!"  
Smirking, Curtis didn't bother to hide his physical excitement. In fact, with one of his fingers he pressed down on the bulge that had formed, providing him with a tiny shot of pleasure. "Hey, double the opportunities, double the fun. Besides, I can't help what I pop a big one to, y'know?"

Yancy stuffed the picture of Nate back into her pocket, and then shoved past Curtis, who seemed not to mind too much, to reach the door. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't even think Nate likes boys, so there!" she retorted, sticking her nose up high as she began to walk out of her dressing room.

"Ohhhhh, Yance, aren't you forgetting something?"

Curtis's taunting voice prompted the girl to turn, where she recognized something shiny and familiar dangling from his fingers. Somehow, he had liberated the Xtransceiver from prior abandonment, and while Yancy found it somewhat uncharacteristic of him to return it to her, she decided not to question it; she still owed Nate a call, after all. After plucking the device from his grasp, she left without another word.

Now that Curtis was alone, he chuckled to himself. It was only a matter of time before Yancy would realize what he was really up to, so he could not afford to stall. With that in mind, he took out the second Xtransceiver in his possession and attached it to his wrist, scanning the long list of contacts.

"There it is… 'Nate', that sexy little shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Nate wasn't quite sure what to do now.

He had left Sableye under the supervision of the Elite Four member Shauntal, in the hopes that her understanding of Ghost-type Pokemon would enable her to make a breakthrough with the mischievous Pokemon. To his surprise, she was nothing short of completely willing to induct Sableye under her wing, eager to begin her psychological molding. This process of rehabilitation would take at least a day, Nate was told, and with nothing in particular to do, he simply sat upon the peak of Victory Road, looking on at the golden sunset that heralded the arrival of evening. He would have fallen asleep at the top of the mountain, had he not been alerted by the ringing of his Xtransceiver.

However, when he answered the call, he saw in the screen a face he had never seen before.

"Uh… hello?" Nate began. He didn't remember registering any new numbers as of late, and wondered if this boy on the other side had pilfered the Xtransceiver of one of his contacts. "…Who is this?"

"Name's Curtis," the other boy replied, while brushing aside a sprig of hair obscuring his face. "And you must be Nate… heh heh." Without waiting for the brown-haired boy to acknowledge this turn of events, Curtis continued. "Eeyup, Yancy sure is one lucky gal. I can see why she's fallen head over heels for you."

"Y-you know Yancy?" Nate blurted, hoping for an explanation as to what her current status was. Did this Curtis do something to hurt poor Yancy and take her hostage? Or was he a trusted friend of the girl, who had needed someone to assist her? Either way, Nate was without her Sableye, and at the very least he was spared from having to provide an explanation for temporarily abandoning the jewel-clad Pokemon.

The smirk on Curtis's face grew, as he put the next step of his plan into motion. "Sure do, as a matter of fact. She's, uh, not available at the moment, so she got someone to fill in for her… and that person is yours truly." The boy paused to give a covert wink of the eyelid. "But look, if you want to talk more about Yancy, I'd rather we do it face to face, in person. She's a good friend of mine, y'know?"

Nate replied, carrying a grain of suspicion in his voice, "Okay… where are you?"

Curtis turned, allowing Nate to see the Pikachu statue that was inexplicably placed in Nimbasa City; an odd choice of Pokemon for sure, as it could not be found anywhere in the Unova region. Regardless, Nate agreed with the other boy to meet there, his curiosity far exceeding any misgivings towards this stranger. Once the call was ended, Nate promptly summoned his Drifblim, and both trainer and Pokemon took to the darkening skies.

%%%

"THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR, I'LL BREAK HIM!"

When Yancy realized what trickery Curtis had invoked, the floodgates that restrained her temper burst open, and she immediately loosed her wildfire of fury upon everything she saw. It looked as though a Tornadus-grade cyclone had been contained within her dressing room by the time one of her trainee interns had opened the door, and the young man almost dropped the plate of donuts he was holding when he witnessed the unbridled anger of the idol girl.

Yancy froze in mid-tantrum, before he meekly introduced himself. "Um… hi, Miss Yancy, madam, sir. H-here are those donuts you wanted…"

With a miserable glower on her face, the pink-haired girl grabbed one of the donuts, a chocolate frosted specimen with no sprinkles, and angrily bit into the sweet snack, tearing it in half as though it was the donut that had wronged her. Watching her work at the food with her teeth, the intern broke the silence. "Is… is everything okay, Yancy?"

Despite her emotions, Yancy forced a smile. "You know what? Everything is okay, thank you for asking! Oh, don't let this mess fool you, everything is okay! What's that? You say Curtis took my Xtransceiver and gave me his useless one?! WELL, THAT'S NO BIG DEAL BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS A – FUCKING – OKAY!"

The trainee didn't quite know how to respond to that sudden outburst, and instead left without another word. Seeing how dejected and confused he was helped Yancy realize that her temper had once again backfired upon her, and she tried to occupy her mind with peaceful thoughts to help her calm down.

%%%

It was already past nine o'clock in the night when Nate spotted the boy he had talked to over the long distance call, and the brown-haired boy was surprised to notice that Curtis was about the same age as himself and Yancy, judging from height and physical appearance alone. Likewise, Curtis himself was analyzing the other boy with his emerald-green eyes, and was pleased to see that Nate had not lost even an ounce of attractiveness between that moment and the time that deliciously sexy photo had been taken.

"Glad you could make it, Nate." Curtis took initiative, waving to Nate. "Hey, let's ride the ferris wheel before the ride closes."

Nate didn't have time to process his thoughts before Curtis was able to take hold of the visor-clad boy's arm, pulling him to the entrance where the half-asleep ride attendant waited; not recognizing the brown-haired boy from yesterday out of sheer exhaustion and lack of concentration. All the same, once Nate and Curtis were both seated within the capsule, the ferris wheel lurched into motion; the carriage was beginning its round trip.

"So… where is Yancy?" Nate asked, hoping for some resolution for a change of pace, instead of wandering even further into this winding passageway of mysteries. As Nate tapped his fingers against the seat, waiting for an answer, Curtis elected to respond with a mischievous grin, tossing his cap and jacket aside to meet the carriage's floor.

"You know what? I don't even know." The green-blond boy sprang from his seat. "But hey, two guys can still have some fun together, no girls required." Nate didn't need to hear something he already knew, but failed to realize the implications until Curtis launched himself into Nate's face, making lip-to-lip contact.

Nate fought for gasps of precious air, trying to fend off the ravenous yet experienced mouth and tongue of this boy he had just met. It was an entirely unfamiliar experience for him to be on the receiving end for once, and had no idea what to do; for all the times he and Hugh had engaged in casual activity of a more sensual nature, tongue-kissing was a boundary neither had ever sought to breach.

By the time the carriage had ascended to its highest point, allowing a full view of the starless night sky, Curtis had finally pulled his silk-smooth lips away from Nate's air-starved ones, and then stood back up, turning to give Nate a view of his jeans-covered rump before he pressed it against the boy's empty lap. "No! No, no no…" Nate whined to himself, recognizing this sexual maneuver and what it would entail. Unlike Yancy, Curtis was considerably more deliberate and aggressive in his approach to the act of lap-grinding; being in possession of a male body did help in understanding how to pleasure it best, and his application of that knowledge was masterfully demonstrated, as Nate felt the same hardening he had felt the last time he had taken a ride on this woeful mechanism.

"Oh, yes… You're enjoying this, aren't you? Let me hear it, tell me you love it! Heh heh…" Curtis showed no mercy, even as groans of protest escaped the mouth of the young boy. In spite of the stimulation-induced pleasure, Nate actually found no enjoyment in being dominated like this, and finally willed himself to push Curtis off of his lap, making the handsome boy fall over, bumping his head on the edge of his seat.

Rubbing his aching temple, Curtis grumbled, "Ouch… you're a tricky little faggot, ain'tcha? But you're hot, so how can I stay mad at ya?" Nate repaid his forgiveness with a deadpan, unamused expression, which Curtis preferred to ignore. "Ah, whatever, you'll see. When I'm through with you, I know you'll be begging for a taste of my Curtis churro, if you know what I mean." At that, the two boys then sat in silence until it was time to get off the ferris wheel.

%%%

"I knew I would find you here, Curtis!"

Nate was surprised, but nonetheless relieved, to see Yancy waiting safe and sound by the ferris wheel, though appearing quite indignant. In response to the girl's welcome, Curtis chuckled impishly, wrapping an arm around Nate's neck.

"Hey, Yance, I found your lover boy." Nate let out a quick "What?!" at Curtis's assumption which was totally ignored by both parties. "Now how about you, him and I get together and make a delicious human sandwich? You can be the filling if you want." Before Yancy could refuse the offer, Nate wriggled free from Curtis's grasp to interject, hoping to steer the conversation away from talk of carnal debauchery and sandwich filling. "Yancy! I tried to call you earlier today, did something happen to you?"

But the girl in the white hat's vitriol towards her fellow television idol took precedence. "Not now, Nate! I won't have this man-slut making a two-timer out of you! He's nothing but bad news!"

Once the verbal crossfire was instigated, Yancy and Curtis were locked into the battle, focused only on emerging victorious as their words clashed.

"Bad news? That's not what you said at Roxie's kick-ass party!"

"Will you shut up about that party?! That was a year ago!"

"…But man-slut? I find of like that, actually…"

"Why don't you find someone else to get in their pants then? Nate's mine, so stop being so selfish!"

" _Au contraire, mon frère._  By keeping the boy away from me, it is you who is selfish."

"How do you even know Nate likes boys?!"

"How do you know he doesn't?"

"Why don't we ask him, hmm?!"

Breaking their shared glare, they both turned to ask, "Well, Nate?! Tell us who you like more!" However, their question could not be answered by a boy that was not even there.

At some point during their heated argument, Nate had already left, returning to his Driftveil hotel room. With his door firmly locked, he tried to find sleep; when tomorrow would finally rear his head, he could look forward to having one of his two major dilemmas settled.


	6. Fanatic

"Alright, have I made myself clear?"

Shauntal continued to re-iterate her points, making sure that Sableye clearly understood what she had wanted from it.

"Seyah!" Sableye nodded with a jagged grin, its crystalline eyes glinting as they were bathed in the violet light of the woman's Chandelure, who emotionlessly floated about the room, idly waving its flame-tipped arms. Shauntal smiled, satisfied with how co-operative the initially-rambunctious ghost had become. She was all but ready to return her protégé to the young trainer.

And when Sableye was reunited with Nate, the next part of her new story could be spun.

"Excellent. I'll call Nate in the morning."

%%%

Curtis knocked on the door of Nate's house, removing his hat for added politeness when he saw it open to reveal a bun-headed woman holding a hair-dryer. After what had happened last night, he needed a new approach to winning the boy over.

"Hello there, um… how may I help you?" she asked.

Curtis sighed, wondering if his information sources had been accurate. "Hi there, I'm looking for a boy… brown hair, about yay-tall, got a cute little ass…"

In a moment of sudden clarity, the jaw of Nate's mother began to drop, and Curtis could see a sly gleam in the middle-aged woman's eye. "Wait a second." The words came out in an almost-whisper.

Unprepared for what would come next, the handsome boy dropped his hat in surprise when Nate's mother groped at a few tufts of his hair, pushing them askew to mold his hairstyle into her perception of her current favorite television personality. Noting the uncanny similarity, she chuckled facetiously.

"Well, well… What are you doing over here in plain old Aspertia City… Christoph?!"

A large gasp of surprise came from the incognito idol, even as his beautiful hair was being handled so roughly. He had taken every possible precaution to mask his famous identity, yet a mere housewife was able to see through his ruse?! If only he had covered that telltale mole on his face with a bandage like his brother had suggested…

"C-Christoph?! No, no, you must be mistaking me for someone else… but I bet this Christoph guy is one hot stud, so I can see why you made that mistake!"

Nate's mother just pressed her palm to her temple as she shook her head, smiling. "Oh Christoph… celebrities shouldn't tell lies, you know. You may have everyone else fooled, but you can't fool your biggest fan… that'd be me, hee hee." She moved out the door to usher Curtis inside the house from behind. "Why don't you come in for a snack? I'm sure all your work must be very exhausting."

Curtis proceeded nervously. He could guess that whatever was to come would not have anything to do with sexy visor-wearing boys.

%%%

"Hello again, Nate! Have you come for your Sableye?" Shauntal turned from her laptop, its screen filled – as usual – with row after row of text.

Feeling the familiar chill of the woman's personal Elite Four chamber, Nate rubbed at his arms for some warmth. "Yeah… how'd it go?"

Shauntal managed to suppress a chuckle. "Ohh, it went quite well, actually. Your Sableye actually came around pretty quickly." Upon mention of its name, the jewel-eyed Pokemon jumped into Nate's view, flashing that familiar toothy grin while giving a salute of obedience. Nate responded in kind, with a small, cute smile; after the madness of yesterday, it was refreshing to see something going right for once. Taking Yancy's Poke Ball from his pocket, he prepared to recall Sableye before Shauntal intervened with a loud "Wait!"

Wagging her gloved finger as though she was giving a stern lecture, she warned Nate, "I should have told you, your Sableye was acting up because it had been in its Poke Ball for far too long… some Pokemon don't like that. If you keep it out in the open at all times, I'm sure it'll stay well-behaved… trust me!"

Nate shoved the capsule back into his pocket and asked, "What if it doesn't?" earning a brief frown from the Ghost-training woman; was Nate really so audacious as to doubt her?  
"I suppose you'll have to come see me again," she answered offhandedly. "If I'm not busy, that is." The bespectacled woman turned back to her laptop screen, typing at an unbelievable pace. The boy took her gesture as a sign to get going, and he bade the woman farewell as he left with Sableye in tow.

All Shauntal had to do now was wait some more.

%%%

In the well-furnished bedroom of her home, Yancy pondered. After Curtis had taken her Xtransceiver for himself, she had no way of contacting Nate… and she was sure that the blond boy would take a swift and unrelenting approach to courting the boy she loved. With time quickly running out, she needed to think of something to capture Nate for herself… or at least keep him out of Curtis's reach for just a while longer.

She came up with something after much thinking, but the plan was not without some element of risk. She asked herself… was Nate really worth the trouble?

Of course he was.

There was no turning back now, Yancy convinced herself as she had walked all the way to the TV studios. There, she read the script she had written for herself, trying to memorize the words before her performance. Shortly after she had finished getting into costume, the girl was called onstage; she cleared her throat, and did her best to mentally cast her doubts aside.

"Thank you, thank you! But before I begin, I have something very, very important I need to tell all of you, my adoring fans!"

Murmurs emitted from the studio audience, as they collectively wondered what their beloved idol Nancy was talking about.

"There's a girl I know, we are very good friends, she and I. She's almost like a sister to me, perhaps even closer… And she's fallen deeply in love with a boy."

The audience fell silent, moved by the words of the pink-haired girl.

"Unfortunately, she has no way of finding the boy that she wants to meet, and he could be anywhere in the Unova region… So, my fans, if I may ask you, will you help me help her find this boy?"

When Yancy heard the support she was given by the watching crowd, she forced herself not to smile, maintaining her lamenting charade.

 


	7. Gone

"Y-you can't do this to me! I have a boy to meet… and fans waiting for me… oh, and my family will wonder where I am too!"

Curtis continued after a lack of response from upstairs. "It… it was Yancy who made you do this, wasn't it? What's she paying you?! I… I can give you twice the amount… I have rare Pokémon… come on…" The boy's voice trailed off once the futility of the situation had fully registered in his mind.

Being young and famous, Curtis was not surprised in the least that he had accumulated a sizable share of devoted fans; in fact he rather enjoyed how far some were willing to go to prove the extent of their admiration… he didn't really know whether those people had shrines dedicated to him in their homes, or if he was fetching some lucky girl a hefty sum of money on the market by cutting off a lock of his hair as a keepsake, but it did not matter, so long as the attention was there.

However, this was something else entirely, and the idolization this woman bore towards the boy dwarfed that of any other… he realized now that one could indeed have too much of a good thing.

With his thin wrist cuffed to a pipe in the house's basement, Curtis cursed himself for accepting the seemingly innocuous invitation into the woman's home. She had initially seemed like the standard brand of Curtis devotee, though perhaps a little unversed in the ways of respecting personal space, but he could now clearly see how literally mad for the young idol she really was. He should have seen it coming though… After all, is it not a little suspicious that a housewife should ask a young boy to escort her down to her own basement without providing a reasonable excuse?

The handsome boy was so bored that he began to sing to himself the songs he wrote in an attempt to stave off despair, and his current mood had given the tune a more melancholic inflection.

"…Oh my, that's my favorite song, Christoph. How nice of you to sing the favorite song of your biggest, number one fan," a voice from upstairs chimed in, to be shortly followed by the owner of that voice coming down to the basement to check up on her prey.

Once she arrived, Curtis stopped his singing, and glared with angry yet fearful eyes, like a Durant in the face of an entire Heatmor colony, at the mother of Nate, the boy he desired; that fact continued to remain unbeknownst to him, and he didn't even know if this housewife even had a son, or any children. It was all he could do to leer at her, as furious as he was towards his captor, he was a lover and not a fighter, and violence was just not in his nature.

"Oh, don't stop now, hon," Nate's mother enthused. "You're not afraid of performing just for me and nobody else, are you?"

Curtis shook his head. "I can't perform when I'm all chained up like this, you know. How about you get rid of these handcuffs so I can show you my new moves?"

The brown-haired woman saw through his ruse and did not even entertain him by pretending to fall for his trick. Instead, her face pouted, and she slid the mug she held across to where the boy lay helpless. Curtis eyed the mug, decorated with pictures of dancing Pokémon, and noticed the liquid inside, dark in the dim lighting of the basement and wafting the strong scent of coffee.

"I don't drink coffee," Curtis said. He was lying of course (coffee was nice, but for him nothing could outshine a nice cup of tea), however he could afford to take no chances with this mysterious and surprisingly underhanded host.

Nate's mother smirked slyly. "Oh, you're not going to be drinking this, silly, I am. I just need you to add something to it for me." When she saw that the cute boy did not quite follow, she bent down to unzip his pants without removing them, making a bead of sweat trickle down from Curtis's head.

"It could use some cream."

"Cream?" Curtis was confused for a second, and gasped once he managed to grasp what she was trying to suggest. "W-what?! That's… that's gross, and weird!"

"Hmm, that's too bad," the woman said, gazing mischievously, "That's all I need from you before I let you go."

%%%

"Come on, Sableye, when Mom sees how good you are now, she'll have to let you stay!"

Having returned once again to Aspertia City, Nate raced home, with the now-learned Sableye following closely. As he had expected, the door to his house was unlocked, yet the boy could not see his mother in the kitchen, living room, or anywhere else. Considering that the woman very rarely left the house for any reason, this seemed like a rather odd occurrence.

While Nate sat on the couch, pondering on the mystery of his mother's whereabouts, the purple ghost Pokémon began to poke about the doorways, pausing in surprise when it approached the door leading to the basement.

"Sehh? Seheheheh…" the jewel-eyed Pokémon chuckled, sensing that something intriguing was taking place beyond the closed door. Once Nate saw how Sableye was fumbling about with the doorknob, unable to properly grasp the rounded thing with its stubby claws, he was about got up to lend a hand, before getting interrupted by a knock on the house's front door. Opening it, Nate was quite surprised to see that waiting on the outside was none other than Cheren, wearing his shirt and tie as always.

The black-haired Gym Leader waved politely. "Hello, Nate. Have you been training that Sableye of yours?" Peering past the boy to see the Pokémon struggling to open the basement door, he answered himself, "I guess not," to earn a sad pout from the young trainer.

"Did you want something, Cheren?" Nate asked, with a little frustration. After the way he had been humiliated from their previous meeting, he was beginning to lose patience with the older boy's snide wise-cracks.

"Actually I did," Cheren replied, straightening his tie. "Come with me." Nate raised his eyebrow in suspicion, wary of how vague the instructions were.

The Gym Leader sighed wearily in response to Nate's resistance. "Please."

Nate had to wonder what Cheren wanted. This somewhat secretive behavior was most unusual, coming from a boy not known for hiding motives or acting troublesome. Still, the visor-wearing boy knew that he was ambitious in pursuing his goals, and called Sableye over as an escort, just in case things would suddenly take a turn for the worse. Once organized at last, the party of three departed from the house, unaware of the boy who was effectively held hostage in the basement, and the woman whose fanaticism was simply too strong.

%%%

Seated at a bench, Yancy waited in Nimbasa City's park, humming quietly to herself and hoping she had provided an accurate description of the boy she wanted everyone who watched her show to search for. The girl could only wonder how many people had tuned in for that important announcement, but judging by how this part of the city was less lively with passersby than usual, either a lot of people were searching in distant locations, or barely anybody had cared to search for the boy at all. Tension knotted at Yancy's insides as doubt was casted in her mind… Did she not act genuinely enough? Should she have promised a more handsome reward for their efforts? She wished that Curtis had not stolen her Xtransceiver; she would at least be able to pass time by chatting with her friends if she still had the device, or playing that silly balloon game app on it.

Yancy had almost fallen asleep after one hour had passed, and already she had felt like her plan had ended spectacularly in failure. She had to admit, looking back on it, that it was most far-fetched of her to think that she could rally an audience into doing her bidding, and then there was the possibility that Nate himself had seen what she said, and went into hiding to avoid getting caught… but didn't he have something he wanted to tell the girl? Among the commotion that jealous Curtis had created, the pink-haired idol had forgotten all about the troublesome Sableye she had given to Nate, to the point where she was puzzled by the small purple shape that accompanied the cute visor-clad boy, who had, after another half-hour or so of waiting, finally arrived with the company of another man Yancy had not seen before.

"Here he is," Cheren announced, gesturing to Nate as if Yancy were a game show contestant and she had just won the very coveted prize of a young, brown-haired boy. Overcome with joy and relief, she treated Nate to another tackle-hug, almost making him collapse with the force of it.

Unable to understand what exactly was going on, Nate just had to ask, "Yancy? …What's going on? Why did Cheren bring me here?" To that, she replied, "Sorry, Natey-poo, I got so lonely without you that I had to ask… um, what's his name, Chair-en, to help me find you. And he did a great job at it!"

Cheren and Sableye looked on in bemusement, before the older boy asked for his promised reward. "So, do I get my reward now or what?" In response, Yancy simply waved her hand without looking at Cheren. "Yeah, yeah, I'll have it all sorted out for you very soon. Just let me be with my Nate for now, pleeeease."

In disappointment, Cheren walked off, displaying his middle finger in a vulgar way as he did so, to show to Yancy what he thought of having to wait to get what he deserved. She payed no mind to Cheren's rudeness though, as she was more focused on continuing to cuddle with a rather nonplussed Nate. The pink-haired girl smiled widely as she eyeballed her prize, from his dark brown, untamed hair, to his petite, boyish body, all the way down to his… unclothed legs?

"Uh… Yancy," Nate asked. "Where did you put my shorts?"

Yancy had to scoop up a droplet of drool with her tongue before replying.

"I thought you were the one who took them off… But I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?"

 


	8. Happy Endings

Nate was completely confused… and embarrassed. How in the world had his favorite white shorts – and the entire lower half of his wetsuit – suddenly vanished without anyone pulling them off? He could clearly recall being fully clothed as he was being escorted by Cheren to Nimbasa City, and only when he was reunited with the now-enamored Yancy did he notice that he was suddenly half-naked, making his freakishly average-sized penis readily visible to her, and all he had to shield it from her view were his hands. It wasn't much, but they provided the cover he needed.

Coyly, Yancy giggled at Nate's sudden bout of modesty. "Silly Nate, there's no need to be embarrassed of your body."

"I'm not, but... you're a girl, and…" Nate groaned, his unease furthered by the way the girl was taking much pleasure in seeing him in such a vulnerable state. In itself, the boy saw no harm in nudity, but that was only between boys who had nothing to hide from one another; when the opposite gender was concerned, too frequently did sexual connotations get thrown into the equation, and this was no exception.

"Ohhh," Yancy responded, not straying her gaze from Nate's lower body. "But don't you want to know what a boy and a girl can do together?"

Nate couldn't even respond; so fast had things gone out of control, it had made the cute young boy most befuddled, and the silky white blouse that was suddenly thrown into his face did not ease matters in the slightest. An undershirt then followed, and once Nate pushed the obstructing material from his face, he could see that the girl was left with only a bra, pink as the hair on her head, to cover her upper body, before that too inexplicably unhinged itself and floated away from the girl as though it was being carried aloft upon a zephyr.

"Y-Yancy… please stop this," Nate whined weakly, averting his gaze from her bosom. Why was she acting so forward all of a sudden? Did it have something to do with that other boy? Just a few days ago, the boy knew not of the feelings she harbored for him, and to be suddenly piled from all sides with such affection and lust…

But when the brown-haired boy turned his head to look at Yancy's face – and no other part of her – he could see that her eyes were widened in surprise, and her arms were bent in protection, as if she could sense a hidden predator lurking about.

"I… I didn't do that, Nate. Something pulled my clothes off." Yancy certainly sounded honest, but the very notion of clothes suddenly escaping from their wearers was a notion too absurd to perceive… or was it? This strange phenomenon was unmistakably the calling card of a certain prank-pulling party…

"Sableye," he grumbled.

Yancy didn't quite understand how a mere jewel-eyed Pokémon would pertain to the situation. "What about Sableye?"

With his hands still cupped over his crotch, Nate looked around. "Sableye's behind all this. My shorts, and your clothes…"

What the boy was saying certainly made sense to Yancy, but she had never taken her Sableye for the perverted type. Destructive, perhaps, but for the ghost Pokémon to take a more risqué turn was something entirely unheard to her.

In any case, she asked, "Really? Then where is it?" Her question was promptly answered by the presence of a familiar purple form emerging from the nearby shadows, mouth displaying a huge jagged grin and claws gripping the clothes that the two young trainers were missing.

"Seeheehehh…" chuckled the mischievous Pokémon.

%%%

"There… now was that really so hard?" Nate's mother chirped in a sickeningly sweet voice, finishing the last of her coffee with a smile of accomplishment on her face, unmindful of how cold the beverage had become while waiting for her guest to oblige.

Curtis didn't utter a reply, but his Cheri Berry-red face said much more than words could. He just felt so dirty now after what he had just done, this cruel and unusual form of punishment for having gone to the right place at the wrong time… but, he tried to rationalize, he had no choice. Surely if Yancy, or anyone really, were in his (comfortable and expensive) shoes, would they not have done the same?

The housewife was in too good a mood to let the boy's silence and shame bother her, and she grabbed the key to his cuffs from her pockets. "Well, I got what I wanted from you… so you've earned your freedom, hee hee. Just so you know, that was the best coffee I've had in a long time," she told Curtis while unlocking his handcuffs. She stood back once the boy was free, watching him run out of the basement and house without saying a single word.

Now alone, she mused to herself, "It's a good thing Nate is still busy with that Pokémon of his… Who knows what he would have done if he knew Christoph was in this very house."

 

%%%

Nate and Yancy had managed to chase the naughty Sableye down into a corner of the Nimbasa City park, with nowhere to run; it was by no means an arduous task at all, but neither one of them particularly enjoyed having to run about in their current state of undress.

"Gotcha now," Nate affirmed, as his hands pulled at his jacket, stretching the fabric to keep himself as well-covered as he could. The job was only half-done however, and Sableye still needed to be subjugated through battle before they could get a chance to retrieve their clothes. With Nate's Poké Balls kept in the pockets of his trusty white shorts, though, the brown-haired boy had no way of getting to them.

He turned to Yancy and asked her, "Yancy, you got any Pokémon with you?"

With arms folded over her bare chest, she replied, "I do, but… but could you check in my pockets for me, please? I'd do it myself, but you know…"

With a sigh, Nate bent down to fish in Yancy's pockets, finding two Poké Balls inside. He released the Pokémon inside from the capsules, revealing a white feline Pokémon with a coin adorning its forehead, and a small brown-furred bear Pokémon, lapping at its paws with a tiny tongue.

The pink-haired girl regarded the brown bear, exclaiming, "Ohh, Teddiursa! Can you try hitting that Sableye over there with your Superpower?"

"Hmm!" Teddiursa grunted cutely, following Yancy's instructions. Charging forth with increasing speed, the small Pokémon attempted to slam into Sableye with a mighty tackle. For an instant, it seemed like it had landed a direct hit, but to Yancy's shock, the jeweled Pokémon had been entirely unaffected by the powerful attack, and the Teddiursa ended up crashing into a hedge, much to the Sableye's amusement.

"Oh noooo, my poor Teddiursa," Yancy cried, unintentionally flustering Nate with her teary-eyed face. "I can't even touch that Sableye with my Normal Pokémon… what are we going to do now?"

Normal Pokémon? That reminded Nate of how he and Sableye had previously tried to battle Cheren. Somehow the Gym Leader's Stoutland had used Superpower just like Teddiursa had, only with greater success… what did Yancy's Pokémon lack? Nate tried to recall what Cheren had told him after their battle.

And then, he recited the words, "Odor Sleuth." It didn't take long to remember… Losing to the smug Gym Leader for the first time was certainly not easy to forget. The coin-wearing cat Pokémon seemed to pay heed to Nate's words, suggesting to him that the move was indeed included in its repertoire.

Keeping one hand busy with his jacket, he pointed to Sableye with the other and commanded, "Okay, use Odor Sleuth… um…"

Yancy giggled. "It's called Meowth, silly."

"Meowth… use Odor Sleuth on Sableye!"

Without protest, Yancy's Meowth obeyed the other trainer, and focused, the long whiskers on its face twitching a little as it identified its target, the grin-bearing, jewel-encrusted Sableye that simply looked on, unperturbed by the seemingly inferior Pokémon it faced.

"Myaaah!" With a yowl, the Meowth pointed with its paw once it had finished using its move, successfully breaking the ghost Pokémon's immunity to ineffective attacks. Hearing its partner's call, Yancy's Teddiursa emerged from the bushes, running over to return to its trainer.

"Teddiursa, try Superpower, one more time!" the pink-haired girl shouted.

Again, the small bear charged and tackled, this time crashing into the mischievous Pokémon with enough impact to create an almost-explosive flash on contact, sending the Sableye hurtling, and knocking it out.

%%%

"Muuuch better," Nate sighed in relief as he pulled his wetsuit bottom and shorts back on, his lower areas once again kept safe under the layers of fabric.

"Very much better," Yancy echoed as she finished slipping into her blouse. "Thank you so much for your help, Nate."

Humbly, Nate scratched at his head. "Don't thank me; it was your Pokémon that saved the day. Besides, helping each other is what friends are for."

"…Friends? "

Yancy still felt a bit disappointed at how her affections were not enough to win the boy over.

"Yeah, friends. And as far as friends go, you're one of the best." Nate smiled with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Mhmm…" But perhaps, she thought, it was not all bad. Maybe she could settle for simple, platonic friendship.

For now, at least.

"But first… what are we gonna do about this?" The visor-clad boy gazed upon the Poké Ball that contained Sableye, holding it tightly and carefully to ensure it would not accidentally open.

Yancy simply winked and replied, "Don't worry, leave it to me!" taking the capsule from Nate's hand. And at that, the two parted ways for the day.

As Nate walked home, he wondered just how lucky he was for everything to have worked out in the end.

 

%%%

_For Nate, things had gone back to normal, but after his first-hand experience of what it was like to be on the other side of sexual advances he promised to himself he would start taking it easy on Hugh, who was still in the Johto region... whether he would keep that promise was another story._

_Yancy continued her life as a beloved television idol, the adulation of several hundred fans across the region doing well to ease her loneliness. No amount of praise, however, was enough to replace the Xtransceiver that she had lost._

_Though Shauntal was unable to finish writing her proposed and highly anticipated story, "The Boy with the Naughty Sableye", she managed to compensate for this by publishing and releasing a romance novel titled "Falkner and Morty Do Sexy Things Sexily" which was an instant best-seller._

_Cheren never received his reward._

_After the run-in with the fanatic woman, Curtis could no longer afford to take chances, and decided to lay low for an indefinite period of time, where the public would not think to look for him. One would think he would be very lonely in seclusion, when in reality the Sableye that had appeared at his doorstep one day was more than enough to keep him company._


End file.
